Ideas
by Snavej
Summary: So I have a few ideas that I might expand into full stories, but at the moment, have some badly written one-shots. I would be open to writing any of these as full stories with someone or if you have ideas how I could expand them, it would be great to hear them! Everything with at least have Mai x Naru, because they are one of my OTPs so... Please review!
1. Blossom

Mai heaved the shopping basket onto her other arm as she reached up for packets of noodles. She had no idea how she was going to get all her groceries back to her apartment, but she knew she would have no time later in the week to get anything in.

She pottered down the aisle checking her list for anything else she needed when the shelf of chocolate bars caught her eye. Mai started checking out the available deals when she felt a tug on her skirt. She looked down to see a small girl pulling on her skirt and pointing up at the chocolate that she obviously couldn't reach.

Mai was shocked to notice that while the girl had perfect Japanese facial features, her hair was golden blonde. She had never seen such a combination, but this girl had to be the cutest child she had ever seen.

"You want the chocolate."

The girl mumbled something Mai did not understand, but she kept pointing at the chocolate.

"You don't speak Japanese?" Mai asked. "_English? You want chocolate?_"

"_That one please!_" The girl said, Mai's level of English was poor, but she caught the gist of what the girl wanted. She was about to pass down the chocolate bar when a harsh voice called out to her.

"Don't give her that." Mai spun around, chocolate in hand, to see someone she had not seen in years; Oliver Davis.

"Naru?!" Mai felt her mouth fall open in shock.

"Mai." Oliver acknowledged. "Do not give that chocolate to Hana."

The small girl, Hana presumably, said something in English to Oliver, who replied likewise. Mai watched as the young girl pouted up at Oliver, who stared sternly down at her.

"Who is she?" Mai asked tentatively.

"Her name is Hana. She is my daughter." Oliver replied, stiffly.

Mai rapidly backtracked mentally. She was 20 years old, which made Oliver a maximum of 21 years old. Hana could not have been older than 4 or 5 years old. He must have been 16 years old when she was conceived.

"Legally at least." Oliver added at Mai's expression.

"Explain please?" Mai requested. Oliver looked at war with himself.

"She's Gene's child. But when I returned to England, the mother pulled child support card and the DNA test said I was the father. The judge wouldn't listen when I explained I was a twin." He said. "So legally, I am now her father, despite being a virgin."

"Wow. That is…" Mai trailed off rather pathetically.

"Unfortunate." Oliver finished.

"But why are you in Japan?"

"Lin and Madoka's wedding next weekend. Jenny, Hana's mother, dumped her on me and said she was going away with her boyfriend and that I had her for the next month. So we're both here as my parents thought it'd be good for me to bond with Hana." He sounded bitter.

Mai watched as Hana went and clung to Oliver's trouser leg. She could see the little girl obviously wanted approval from Oliver, but he seemed unable to show her any affection.

"Does she know?" Mai nodded her head towards the girl.

"No."

"Does Gene know?"

"I have no idea; he still seems unable to contact me. You should tell him if the idiot hasn't moved on yet."

"Will do." Mai said, smiling awkwardly. "I should finish shopping."

"Yes." Oliver said. "_Come on Hana_." He took the small girls hand and led her away. Mai watched them go, then hurried to the checkout.

**Author's note: This idea came when I saw a little girl matching Hana's description at the Climbing Centre the other week and she was honestly the MOST ADORABLE THING I HAVE EVER SEEN! So I had to write her as a character. And Loads of fics are Mai with a kid, but I am yet to see one with Naru with one... What do you think? Anyone want to write with me?**


	2. Amsterdam

Oliver Davis left Amsterdam train station casually. He was in no rush; he knew exactly where his hotel was and how to get there and there was no hurry to check in. Night was just starting to creep in and the streetlights were starting to glow.

For the rest of the weekend, he would be attending a Paranormal Research Conference. He was planning to give a talk or two and was most interested to hear a few of the newer speakers. Jilly Frank, for example, was lecturing on new techniques to capture spirits on film and other instruments. This could potentially be a vital talk to attend in order to advance BSPR's credibility in the scientific world.

Oliver pulled his suitcase behind him down a smaller street towards one of the city's canals. He knew it led right through the Red Light District, or de Wallen as it was known to the residents, but it was the most direct route to his hotel. As he started walking down the canal path, he ignored the beckoning fingers of the girls behind the windows. The red lights had a warm, inviting feel to them, but he had no interest in the services these women offered.

Of course, prostitution was legal here and thus very well regulated. Oliver had no issue with these women's choice of profession; it was their decision. Every time he accidently caught the eye of a woman, he would shake his head and smile mechanically at them.

That is, until he saw one young woman who was shorter than most. She was dressed up in a grey and red Japanese sailor suit school uniform that exposed much of her stomach and when she twisted around he glimpsed frilly underwear poking out from underneath the short pleated skirt. The woman had her short hair in two pigtails and was sucking a lollypop in a suggestive manner.

She was exploiting her chosen market perfectly.

Her brown eyes met with Naru's blue ones and he just stared; completely shocked. He saw her mouth 'Naru'.

"Mai?" He whispered, realising he had stopped dead in his tracks. People grumbled and pushed past him. Oliver regained his composure and started towards her, forgetting what it would look like. He tapped on her window and she pulled it open. "What are you doing?" He said, in Japanese.

"Working, what does it look like?" Mai replied, not backing down. "So either pay up or piss off." Naru did not let his shock at her tone show on his face.

"Why are you working here? Doing this?" He demanded.

"I can get a bouncer here in ten seconds." She said and held out her hand. He sighed pointedly and pulled out his wallet.

"I just want to talk. How much?" He said.

"€50 for ten minutes." Mai replied, smiling slightly at the look on Oliver's face. He handed over the money and she led him inside, after turning off her light. Mai took him up to a small bedroom that had been kitted out in a Japanese style, in keeping with her theme.

"What are you doing Mai?" He asked, as soon as the door closed behind him.

"Working."

"But why? What happened to SPR in Japan? Why aren't you there?" He said. Mai thought he sounded almost angry at her.

"I left for university, I study here. This is a part time job, tonnes of girls do it." She said in an offhand manner.

"Why didn't you tell someone you were that hard off for money?" Oliver knew he sounded hypocritical, only minutes before he was assuring himself of the fact it was a woman's choice to do this. But somehow Mai doing it changed his mind.

"Because I am not a sob story and I don't need help from anyone else. Can you imagine Madoka or Monk's reaction? They'd do their nut. Besides I'm making good money, chances are I'll leave university debt free."

Oliver pinched the bridge of his nose and took a depth breath. His mind was racing.

"You have three minutes left." Mai said, glancing at the clock.

"You have to stop." Oliver said through gritted teeth. "I will pay for any expenses you have."

"I don't want a sugar daddy." Mai replied coldly. "I'm fine by myself. Two minutes."

"Mai, I want to help you."

"I don't need help." Mai folded her arms across her chest. "I am not some poor orphan who needs a job out of pity any more. I am making my own way."

"You are selling your body!"

"And you are selling the use of your mind, it is no different. One minute."

"Mai, I can get you a better paying job here than this, with more sociable hours."

"Really? You can get me a job that pays me up to €300 an hour?" Mai challenged.

"I will pay you €300 an hour not to do this."

"Whatever. Your time is up, so I will show you out." Mai walked to the door and held it open. Oliver sighed and walked out, but before he left, he pulled out a card with his contact details on.

"Call me when you get off. This is not finished." He pushed the card into her hand and left, suitcase in tow.

Oliver stormed to the hotel, checked in and barged into his room. His mind was racing. What was that girl doing?

It took him a long time to tall asleep that night, longer than usual. But when he woke the next morning, his life was not about to get any easier.

The phone was ringing and his immediate thought was that it would be Mai. However, it was his father.

"Noll, what have you been doing? Have you seen the papers?" Martin's voice said down the phone. Oliver pulled open his laptop and opened the newspaper's websites.

**Controversial scientist has controversial hobbies!**

Underneath the headline was a picture of him handing over money to Mai, though her face was obscured.

"That photographer should be arrested; you aren't allowed to take photos of the girls." Oliver said angrily.

"Noll, screw the girl! You realise what this does for BSPR's reputation!" Martin was almost shouting. "Why on earth were you so careless as to get caught doing something like that?!"

"I knew the girl and wanted to talk to her, nothing happened." Oliver growled.

"And that was why you were paying?" Martin replied.

"Goodbye." Oliver hung up on his father and sighed.

**Author's note: Well the other week I went to Amsterdam and visited the red light district and it was kinda surreal. Prostitution there is a normal profession and I like the idea of Mai not feeling sorry for herself while doing such things. Personally, I commend those women. I am not comfortable enough in myself to stand in a window in my underwear, and they are, so good for them :) So what do you guys think? Anyone want to write with me?**


	3. Snow White

**So this was an idea I had, which I would want to expand thoroughly. Below is like a summary of the whole story in like 800 words? I was really excited about this idea when I first thought of it, but now I'm not so sure. What do you guys think?**

Yasuhara was sitting opposite me, a grave expression marring his otherwise handsome face.

"Mai, I want you to start from the beginning. If we are going to prepare you any kind of defence, I need to know everything that has happened." He said calmly.

"I don't want a defence; I deserved to rot in prison." I said quietly. It was true, how could he even think about trying to get me off.

"We could reduce the sentence to manslaughter." He said, ignoring my words. "Now tell me everything."

I sighed, there was no use arguing with him, what did it matter anyway? I could just plead guilty. He couldn't stop me.

"It started just after I met him. After the case at my school. A young woman approached me and told me that Naru would offer me a job at SPR and that if he did, I should contact her. That she didn't want anything from me, just to know that I was safe in the position."

"What did she look like? What was her name?" Yasuhara questioned.

"Tall, caucasian, blonde hair, green eyes. Told me to call her Emily."

"And you didn't think it was weird?"

"Of course I did, but I didn't sense anything hostile about her. She seemed genuinely concerned for my wellbeing more than anything. So when I got the job, I phoned her afterward and told her. She congratulated me and asked if she could keep in touch to ensure I was okay." I sighed again. "She acted like a guardian angel."

"Continue."

"We met a few times while Naru was here in Japan. Just for a coffee or something and we talked like old school friends. She never once asked me about work, other than to check I was getting by. She told me Naru would leave about a month before he did." A single silent tear ran down my face. "She comforted me when he left. Her shoulder was the one I cried on after I had confessed to Naru that I loved him and he had shunned me."

"Did she remain in contact while Naru was out of the country?"

"Yes, we still met for coffee. Emily told me he would return. I thought she was just being nice, but then he did and I started to wonder how she knew these things. But I guess I was so used to psychic abilities by then that it didn't bother me really."

I distractedly picked at the loose thread on the hem of my jumper. I could feel Yasuhara's eyes on me.

"She told me I shouldn't give up on him, that there was a chance he did like me. It was what I wanted to hear, and she'd been so right about things that I didn't question it. So I didn't give up. I made him tea and smiled and tried to subtly let him know that I was still interested. Then one day everything changed. He started responding to me. Not anything conclusive, but I received the odd smile. Not the smile he did to please customers, a real smile."

Another tear escaped.

"She was so happy for me when I told her that. Genuinely happy for me. She had become like a sister that I'd never had."

"Tell me what happened on the day in question?"

"She texted me just before lunch. I was supposed to go and pick up food for everyone from a takeaway, but she said she'd pick up the order because she needed to see me and I only had a short lunch break. I agreed because I had no reason not to trust her, my instincts are usually good for that sort of thing…" I looked away from Yasuhara. "Turned out she'd been dumped by a boyfriend I didn't know she had. She wanted comfort and I gave it to her willingly. Then I took the lunches she'd collected back to the office and handed them out." I paused for a minute, more tears leaking from my eyes. "As I gave Naru his, he asked me out on a date. Well, not those words specifically and not really asked. He told me he would pick me up later that night…" I trailed off, this was irrelevant and painful. "I left his office so happy and ate my lunch. It wasn't until closing time that I realised something was wrong. He hadn't asked for tea all afternoon and so I made him one before I planned to leave."

"Where was Lin?"

"In his office, unaware of the situation."

"Continue."

"He was just lying there, slumped over his desk. Dead." I started sobbing in earnest. "I tried to resuscitate him and shouted for Lin. But it was too late. The doctors said it was poison. I tried to contact Emily, but the number was dead. I had given him poisoned food."

I wiped my eyes and looked up, making eye contact with Yasuhara.

"My name is Taniyama Mai, and I murdered Shibuya Kazuya, Oliver Davis, Naru…"


End file.
